Total Drama Reloaded
by NinjaBunny8
Summary: Well, this got deleted because of being an interactive story. I will still use your OCs, and continue, so hopefully the mods keep my story up
1. New Faces

Charlotte and Chef stand on the dock, smiling at the camera. Charlotte was wearing her hair in two ponytails once again and a light blue dress, black tights, and black flats. She waves at the camera.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Total Drama Reloaded! I'm really excited to be here!" she says and grins. "What about you Chris?"

"Yeah, it is pretty exciting because this time, we have fifteen new competitors!" Chris says and motions at the approaching boat. "And first we have a Chloe Storm Everheart!"

A relatively tall girl who was wearing a bright red tank top with hearts near the bottom, jean shorts with a pink and white belt, white flip-flops, and hoop earrings steps off the boat. Her eyes widen and she looks at her feet as she carries her bag.

"Hello Chloe!" Charlotte grins and waves. The girl shies away and quickly walks to the other side of the dock, staring at her feet. "Aw, she's nervous."

"Eh, moving on. Next is Rafael "Raph or Raphi" Javier!" Chris announces and the two look at the boat. A guy with black hair, wearing a black button up shirt with a flame-like pattern on the bottom and the end of the sleeves, dark blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers, steps off the boat. His dark blue eyes flicker to Charlotte and he grins.

"Hey!" Charlotte says and waves. He waves back and walks towards Chloe. She moves away from and he sniffs himself. Charlotte giggles and points at the boat. "Next person Chris!"

"Next is Christine "Christy" Lauren Martinez," Chris says. A girl wearing a royal blue t-shirt with 'questionable quality humor' on it, knee length jeans, and black converse steps off the boat. She looks around the camp in awe.

"I can't believe I'm actually here! This'll be awesome," she says as she passes Chris and Charlotte. She makes her way towards Rafael and Chloe. She looks at Chloe, who quickly looks away, then turns to Rafael. The two begin talking and Chris looks at the boat.

"Yeah, I have a golden sword at home," Rafael says and smiles. "My friend gave it to me before he moved away."

"Cool!" Christy smiles.

"Next up is Alec Liam Mercer!" Chris says. A brunette boy, wearing a thin light blue sweater over a white shirt, jeans, and black converse steps off the boat. He looks around in astonishment.

"This place looks pretty shabby," he mumbles to himself as he walks towards the other side of the dock.

"I like your sweater!" Charlotte says happily. "Such a pretty color!"

Confused, Alec just gives her a weird look and continues to the other side.

"Next is Diamond Marie Johnson," Chris says as the boat arrives again.

"Someone's name is actually _Diamond_?" Christie asks, smirking, as a blonde girl wearing a pink belly shirt with the word _Perfect_ across her chest, light blue skinny jeans, and black heels steps off the boat. She pulls off her sunglasses and looks at the competition, then scoffs. She picks up her three bags and makes her way to the other side of the dock, not talking to anyone.

"How snooty," Charlotte mumbles as the boat returns with the next competitor. "Here's Finley "Finn" Tiernan."

A boy with reddish brown hair steps off the boat. He was wearing a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans, and black and white checkered shoes. He looks around, keeping a straight face, and grabs his bag. He walks over to the other side, not looking like he wanted to do any socializing.

"Danielle "Dixie" Ingrid Benedict is here." Charlotte smiles, motioning to the boat.

Out stepped a blonde girl wearing a red plaid button down that she tied up to expose her belly, denim shorts, black cowboy boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black cowboy hat with an alligator charm on it. She grins and, looking eager, stands on her tiptoes with a smile.

"Howdy y'all! It's good to be here!" she says in a southern accent. Charlotte smiles.

"I love your accent!" she smiles.

"I like yours too," Dixie says, referring to Charlotte's British accent. (She moved to Canada from England whenever she was eighteen. She's nineteen now.)

"Thanks!" Charlotte smiles happily. "Next is Logan Kellerman Miles. Oh, he's the guy who called me beautiful in his audition tape!" She giggles and Chef rolls his eyes.

A boy in a plaid shirt, a buffalo tie, blue jeans, black boots, and a cowboy hat steps off the boat.

"So we have two country folk?" Christine asks and Rafael shrugs.

"Guess so."

"Howdy everyone," Logan says and smiles. His eyes flicker towards Charlotte and his smile widens. Whenever he walks by, he whispers, "That dress really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," Charlotte says and giggles. Logan walks towards the other side and stands beside Rafael.

"Anyways," Chris says, frowning. "Next is Mia "Mi-Mi" Ann Fletcher."

"Please don't call me Mi-Mi," says a black haired girl. She was wearing a grey sweat shirt, blue capris, and black converse. "I don't like that name."

"Alright Mia!" Charlotte smiles. "Next up is Alec "Honey" Wilkins! We'll just call him Honey since there are two Alecs."

Honey steps off the boat. His shaggy blonde covered his eyes, but he gives Charlotte and Chris a big grin.

"Hey!" he says. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, grey skinny jeans, white sneakers with rainbow laces, and a rainbow studded belt.

Charlotte gasps. "Where did you get your laces? I want some!"

Honey laughs and carries his bag to the other side to stand beside Christie. Chris introduces the next competitor as "Jennifer "Jenny" Nicki Blevy". Everyone turns to see a girl with waist length brown hair. She was wearing a short green top that had "RECYCLE" across the front, a short green skirt, and knee high dark green boots.

"Hello," Charlotte says with a smile.

"I think you may try to hurt one of us in the future," Jenny says and walks away with her green bag.

"Eh?" Charlotte says as her eyes widen, confused.

"Next up is James "Jay" Kendall Martin," Chris says a little hesitantly.

An African-American steps off the boat a friendly smile. He was wearing a white button up shirt that's half unbuttoned, khaki pants that are held up by a rope, mid-calf black boots that he tucked the ends of his pant legs into, fishnet gloves, golden suspenders, black tie, and had thin black eyeliner.

"Nice fashion sense," Christie murmurs to herself.

Jay grins and walks over towards Diamond. She gives him an odd look, but doesn't step away like she did from the others.

"Next is Arisa Way, my mom's best friend's daughter~!" Charlotte chirps, smiling. "I haven't seen her since I was ten!"

A blonde girl, who was wearing a simple purple blouse, jeans, and purple converse, steps off the boat with two bags. She grins at Charlotte and rushes over, smiling.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Arisa cries, hugging Charlotte. Charlotte hugs her back, then pulls away and smiles.

"Next is Jacob "Jake" Buse," Chris says as Arisa hurries over to the other side of the dock and stands beside Mia.

A blue-eyed blonde steps off the boat and runs his hand through his hair. He was wearing a blue button up, black pants, and black tennis shoes. He grins at Charlotte and then looks at Chris with disgust.

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Charlotte asks Chris as Jacob passes and goes to stand beside Diamond.

"My brother and I are not on very good terms, and I bet he talks bad about me to his son," Chris mutters, scowling.

Charlotte nods. "And last but not least, we have Jacqueline "Jackie" Marston."

A black haired girl with sharp grey eyes and wire rimmed glasses steps off the boat. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt, black sweater over a white button up, and black loafers. She glares at the other competitors, intimidating them, then walks over to Charlotte.

"Good to see you again Charlotte," Jackie says, keeping a stoic face. "I haven't seen you since you were in tenth grade and I was in eighth."

"Yes," Charlotte smiles. "I'm happy to see you here and in public."

Jackie's eyes narrow and she walks away briskly, carrying her grey suitcase after her.

"And now that we're all here, we will have a competition to see what team everyone's on," Chris announces and many people groan.

"Alright! This'll be fun!" Dixie shouts happily. "What's the challenge?"

"Everyone must get a spoon and an egg. You'll put the egg on the spoon and race around the island. Whoever gets here first will be sorted to a team, and so will the others after you." Chris nods. "Oh yeah, and we have the confessionals in the outhouse, so anytime you'd like to use it and vent your feelings, feel free."

"I came up with this challenge all by myself," Charlotte says, proud. "I was inspired by my family reunion that I didn't go to."

Everyone gives Charlotte an odd look and a few people chuckle before grabbing their spoon and egg. They line up at the starting line and look at each other.

"I hope I do well," Arisa says, looking at Honey.

"Me too," he admits, smiling.

"On your mark!" Charlotte shouts.

"Get set!" Chris yells.

"Go!" the two yell together and Charlotte presses the button on a blow horn. It rings out loudly and everyone takes off. Charlotte smiles and sits down in a purple lounge chair. She kicks off her converse and relaxes in the seat.

"I love being co-host," she says happily, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth.

"It's pretty awesome, huh?" Chris chuckles, sitting in a blue lounge chair beside her. He snaps and two interns rush forward, carrying pink lemonade. Chris grabs it and shoos the intern off, while Charlotte gratefully thanks the intern and smiles.

* * *

With the competitors~~

Chloe was ahead of most people, running alongside Dixie and Diamond.

"You're really fast for a prissy girl," Dixie says, not meaning anything bad behind it. But, obviously, Diamond took it wrong and scoffs, running ahead and holding her egg still on her spoon. An intern runs up and blows a horn at her.

"You can't hold it," she shouts and Diamond growls, taking her hand off of it.

Behind them, Jackie and Arisa were running beside each other.

"So how do you know Charlotte?" Arisa asks her.

"My mother and hers were colleagues. We met whenever I was in eighth grade. I looked up to her, but then I heard all about how much she rebelled against her mother, so I took a disliking to her," Jackie explains.

"What did she do to her mother?" Arisa asks.

"Well," Jackie says, adjusting her glasses. "Her mother told her to stay in England and attend college there and become a model or a stay-at-home mom or a lawyer, which are very reasonable and enviable jobs, but she decided to mock all of her mother's hard work and leave to Canada on a 'soul search' or whatever."

"Her mother sounds strict," Arisa mutters, then drops her egg. "Ah! Dang it!"

She picks up an egg shell and places it on her spoon. "It'll have to do."

Behind them, Rafael, Logan, Honey, and Jake were talking.

"I forgot to pack my iPod," Honey whines, frowning.

"It would've been taken up anyways," Rafael says. "But I guess it would've been fun to try and sneak it in."

"I agree, but it's better to just not bring it." Jake grins. "That way at least you can have it whenever you go home."

"Good point," Logan nods and smiles.

Jay, Christy, Alec, Finley, and Mia were running alongside one another. Most were not talking, but Christy was asking Jay about what he was wearing.

"What about it?" Jay asks.

"It's uh, well… unique," she says and Jay beams.

"I know right? That's exactly what I was going for!" he says happily and the others roll their eyes, a bit annoyed.

Bringing up the rear was Jenny Blevy. She was talking to herself, keeping her egg with perfect balance. The campers in front of her give her weird looks and run up faster.

"Is she creepy to anyone else, or just me?" Jay asks and the others nod.

"Oh, don't be mean," Christy says. "She might just be lonely."

"Why should you care?" Jay asks and Christy sighs and shrugs.

* * *

**Confessionals**

Christy sighs and rubs her arm. "I do care though, because no one should be treated badly because of how they act. But it's not like I'd ever tell anyone this. I don't want them to think of me as weak or too nice and think they can walk all over me, because they can't."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jackie looks directly into the camera, her sharp eyes studying it like she was staring down the viewer on the other side. "That Arisa girl is quite annoying."

* * *

Back with Chris and Charlotte~~

"So you got this cheese platter imported?" Charlotte asks excitedly.

"All the way from Sweden," Chris says and grins. Charlotte takes some cheese off the platter an intern was holding and takes some crackers as well.

"Yum," she says and begins to eat them.

"Oh look, the first competitors are arriving!" Chris says, motioning to the fast approaching Chloe, Dixie, and Diamond.

"Hello you guys!" Charlotte calls, her mouth full of cheese and crackers. She quickly swallows and jumps up, frightening the intern. She apologizes, then walks towards the finish line where the three were out of breath.

"Okay! Dixie, to the right. Chloe and Diamond, to the left." Charlotte smiles.

The three walk to their places right as Jackie and Arisa arrive. Jackie was hardly panting, while Arisa was wheezing horribly. An intern quickly brings Arisa an inhaler and she takes it, then thanks them. Catching her breath, Arisa straightens up.

"Arisa, go to the left. Jackie, the right," Charlotte says.

Rafael, Logan, Honey, and Jake come next. Charlotte separates them, Rafael, Honey, and Logan to the right and Jake to the left. Jay, Christie, Alec, Mia, Finley, and Jenny come in last. Jay, Christy, and Mia go to the left, while Alec, Finley, and Jenny join the others on the right.

"Alright teens!" Chris says, walking up and eating the rest of his cupcake. "Christy's team, you guys are Team Ninja. Dixie, your team is Team Wizard."

"It's the age old question: which is more awesome? Ninjas or wizards?" Charlotte says. "At the end of this summer, we hope to find out! Now that you guys are on your teams, we will have our first ever elimination."

"What? But it's our first day!" Jay complains and Chris waves him off.

"Our author is a neat freak and wanted the season to end with twenty chapters, so we must do as she says," Chris explains and the campers sigh.

"Anyways! I say that Team Wizard wins, because Dixie came in first. Ninjas, one of you will be leaving shippuden for good!" Charlotte says, trying to be ominous. A few chuckle at her and she leads the Ninjas away. Chris smiles at the Wizards.

"You guys go eat dinner, then unpack your bags in your cabins. They're labeled."

"Are the cabins co-ed?" Rafael jokes.

"No, you pervert," Chris says, keeping himself from laughing at his attempt.

Everyone chuckles and leaves to the mess hall to eat dinner.

* * *

Charlotte stands with a plate of marshmallows and a grim expression on her face.

"I always hated these things. They're so sad," Charlotte sighs. "Anyways, all of you voted and one of you will be leaving for good. Blah blah. Once you leave, you can never _ever_ come back, and we mean it this season, and all that chiz. So, I shall pass out the marshmallows to those of you who are safe."

Everyone looks around at each other nervously.

"Chloe. Christy. Finn. Mia. Jake. Arisa. And Diamond are safe," Charlotte says as she tosses the marshmallows to their respective consumer. "Which leaves Jenny and Jay."

The two look at each other and Charlotte sighs. "I really hate this things. I don't think I'll ever do it again. Here, Jenny, take your marshmallow. Jay, to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers awaits you."

Jay frowns, but goes silently. Chef drives away and Charlotte runs her hand through her hair.

"The rest of you get back to your cabin," she says and walks away dejectedly. She catches up with Chris and shoves the tray at him. "You do it next time."

She sighs and walks off to her trailer to eat dinner and sleep. Chris shrugs and looks at the camera.

"Well, that was the first episode of Total Drama Reloaded! How will our campers react to their first taste of Chef's food tomorrow morning, since Charlotte convinced me to give them edible food for their first meal here? How will Charlotte feel whenever I told her that I ate the rest of the cheese? And when will the real drama begin? Tune in next time and find out the answers to these questions! Bye!" he says to the camera and it fades to black.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the weird chapter- I was just trying to introduce everyone and such and stuff. Sorry to the creator of Jay! Anyways, review your thoughts on this chapter and any suggestions will be much appreciated! Thanks! :3**


	2. Animal Campture

**As you can see, I either have no life or I'm just too excited for this story. Or it might be both. Either way, I now bring you the official second chapter of Total Drama Reloaded! Oh, by the way, excuse the cheesy title for this chapter. XD**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Reloaded! Last week, we met the fifteen new competitors and then had our first challenge and elimination. What will happen this time? We'll find out! Away we go~!" Charlotte says happily.

* * *

Chloe wakes up to Diamond yelling at Jenny while Christy, Arisa, and Mia were watching and frowning.

"You can't just go through others personal belongings whenever they're asleep! I don't care that my bag was still open- those yogurt chips were my favorite!" Diamond shouts and Jenny sits on her bunk, unfazed.

"Diamond! Stop yelling at people!" Christy says, glaring at her. She jumps down from her top bunk and looks her in the eye. "Sure, she shouldn't have done it, but that doesn't mean you need to yell at her for it!"

"Whatever." Diamond flips her hair over her shoulder and slides on her sunglasses, then struts out of the cabin.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Christy asks.

Jenny stays quiet and quickly walks out, making Christy frown.

* * *

**Confessionals**

Christy frowns and crosses her arms. "That was rude. I sit there and try to stand up for her, and she doesn't even thank me. Oh well. It's not worth my time to dwell on these things."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
"That was pretty loud," Chloe mumbles, sighing.

* * *

The guys, however, were getting along much better. Finley was sitting on his bed, reading, while Jacob doodled on the sheets of his bed. In the other cabin, the girls were all talking about yesterday's challenge and wondering what today's would be, while the guys were talking about random things.

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be something cool," Dixie says and smiles.

"It certainly will be interesting, knowing Charlotte," Jackie says, adjusting her glasses.

Charlotte's voice rings through the loudspeakers. "Campers! Come to the mess hall to eat~!"

Everyone lazily exits their cabins and makes their ways to the mess hall. Inside, they find Charlotte standing there with a smile, her hands clasped behind her back. A few people give her odd looks and she just laughs.

"Everyone gets to try Chef's cooking this morning!" Charlotte says happily, then rushes out.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I didn't want to be there whenever they tried it," Charlotte says and shrugs. "You can't blame me."

* * *

Everyone stares after her, confused, but line up with the grey metal trays to get their breakfast. One by one, each of them get their food and gag in response to the smell and look of it.

"I think mine is alive," Arisa says after she sits down with it. She takes her fork and pokes it, then screams whenever it inches off of her plate slowly and splats onto the floor, then keeps inching away. "What the heck is this stuff?"

"I understand why Charlotte was so eager to leave," Christy mutters and Jenny nods in silent agreement.

"I'll take the first bite," Rafael says and Arisa gasps.

"Such a brave soul!"

Rafael lifts a forkful of the weird brown mush to his mouth. Everyone's eyes widen and they lean in as he puts the fork in his mouth. A few seconds pass and then…

"Blargh!" Rafael spits it out back onto his tray, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was disgusting!"

Everyone cautiously pushes away their plates as their stomachs growl. At that moment, Charlotte enters again with an amused smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you Rafael," she says and he gives her a weird look. "You actually held it down. Most people, myself included, barfed it right back up. Even Chef did. You must have a really strong stomach."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rafael shrugs.

"Anyways, today's challenge will be fun!" Charlotte smiles. "I came up with it by myself again!"

"Great," Jackie murmurs.

"Anyways, the challenge is that everyone has to get a partner from the opposite team and get life jackets and canoes. It's a race to Boney Island, and then while you're there, you have to find and bring back one of the animals there! Whoever makes it back here alive wins for their team," Charlotte says and giggles whenever everyone gulps and look at each other nervously. "Just kidding, but each person must try to bring back an animal to put in our cage. Whichever team brought in the most animals wins."

"Why someone from the other team?" Jackie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," Charlotte says, like it was obvious, "I said so. It's more interesting that way!"

A wave of understanding passes over the campers as each of them pair up- Chloe with Alec, Christy with Jackie, Finley with Honey, Mia with Rafael, Jenny with Logan, Jacob with Dixie, and Arisa with Diamond.

"I know you two are on the same team," Charlotte says, patting Arisa's head, "but you two can just go on over there with each other."

Charlotte straightens up, then grins at the campers. "Lifejackets and oars are in the crafts tent. After you get your them, one for each person, meet me down at the dock and we'll get you into your canoes."

Charlotte walks out and down towards the beach. The contestants shrug and make their way to the craft tent.

"So, your name is Mia, correct?" Rafael asks, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walk, trying to make conversation.

Mia just nods shyly and looks away.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I don't know why I chose him over the other people on his team. I guess it's because he looked the least intimidating," she says quietly, shrugging.

* * *

"Why don't you ever talk?" Rafael asks and Mia shrugs, bugging Rafael a bit.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"And she still didn't talk! What the heck? It's not like I'm some horribly mean person or anything. I'd like to think I'm pretty nice," Rafael says, frowning. "Well, I'm not giving up! I will make her talk!"

* * *

Rafael sighs and gives up for the moment as they enter the craft tent. Everyone slides lifejackets over their heads and grabs an oar, then rushes back to the beach to see Charlotte standing there on the dock, wearing shorts and a tank top. She grins and helps everyone into their canoes. Some canoes were purple and some were blue.

"Off you go~!" she chirps and everyone pushes off with their paddles. "Oh, by the way, I get to cook dinner for the winner, so they won't have to eat Chef's food while the losers lose a camper AND have to eat his food! If that's any incentive to get you guys going, then good!"

Charlotte chuckles and turns around, walking towards her trailer. "Now, if only I could learn how to cook a bit before tonight…"

* * *

Chloe and Alec~~

Total silence. The two secretly study one another whenever the other turns away. What an awkward pair. Alec finally clears his throat and turns around to face her.

"This is an, uh, interesting challenge, right?" he says.

"Yes," Chloe nods eagerly. "I hope there are more like this. This one is pretty easy and then we get rewarded with good food if we win." Chloe gasps, realizing how much she just talked.

Alec looked unfazed, but gives Chloe a smile. "It's alright to talk to me."

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I'm sort of glad I said something. Now, I don't have to worry that she thinks of me as boring because I hadn't said anything." Alec smiles.

* * *

"Alright," Chloe says and smiles back. Soon enough, the two get to know each other by talking and become pretty good acquaintances, as well as finding out quite a bit about one another.

* * *

Christy and Jackie~~

"You're paddling sloppily," Jackie murmurs. "Straighten up and you might do it right."

"Oh shut up already," Christy says, her eye twitching. She gets an idea and grins, turning around to face her. "I should've done this three lectures ago!"

She takes her oar and pushes Jackie into the water, a smug look on her face as she does so.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." She continues paddling and Jackie surfaces and treads water.

"Get back here!" Jackie shouts, but Christy just hums loudly.

* * *

Finley and Honey~~

Honey was humming to himself as Finley was looking around at the woods.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"Finley's pretty cute~!" Honey says and laughs.

* * *

"So, what's your hobbies?" Honey asks, turning around towards him.

"My hobbies?" Finley asks, a bit surprised.

"Yes!"

"Well, I like playing piano and violin, going for runs, and playing games," Finley says.

"Ooh~ What kind of games?" Honey asks, grinning.

"V-Video games," Finley says.

"Ah, I thought you meant something else."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. So, you'll have to show me a song you can play on the piano sometime! Piano is a romantic instrument," Honey says as he turns around, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Finley says and gives him an odd look, but continues paddling and looks back out at the scenery with awe. In front of them looms Boney Island, the giant skull shaped mountain looking ominous on the horizon.

* * *

Mia and Rafael~~

Rafael was looking at the back of Mia's head as Mia was paddling, as well as paddling himself. Mia was looking down into the light water, thinking how dirty it must be. Although it was a pretty light blue at the top, as soon as you got down a few feet, it was dark and murky.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I still haven't made her talk much! But I can't give up," Rafael says, crossing his arms.

* * *

Rafael attempts conversation many more times, all that Mia narrowly avoids because of non-respond able answers and quick thinking.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"It's not like I _want_ to be mean to him," Mia says and rubs her arm sheepishly. "I'm just not a very good conversationalist. I get really shy and nervous and then I make myself look like a fool, so it's best to avoid talking at all costs, I guess. I mean, it's worked so far."

* * *

Rafael sighs and leans against the side of their blue canoe. He wipes his hands on his jeans and stretches, studying Mia. Her arms flow gently as she paddles, propelling them forward. He sighs and looks out at the trees, trying to think of something to say, but to no avail. So, he follows her lead and keeps his mouth shut for a moment, listening to the soft splash of the paddle as it hits the water and all of the cicadas from the surrounding trees. He picks up his oar and begins to row again, determined to make it to the shore before many other pairs do. Maybe he could talk to her there, about the surroundings or something…

* * *

Jenny and Logan~~

The two paddle in silence, both of their minds focused on somewhere or someone else. Logan was busy daydreaming about home, already feeling a bit homesick. He missed his family, but he knew he was going to make lots of unforgettable friends and good memories here- he just had to get pass the maniacal Chris and his crazy challenges. But the first two weren't so bad, because Charlotte had came up with them. They could of been a lot worse.

On the other end of the purple boat, Jenny was mumbling to herself under her breath. Something about how fast she could swim if she knocked Logan over the head with her oar and took off before anyone realized what happened. Logan snaps out his reverie just in time to hear this, and it kind of puts him on edge.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"That girl is kind of creepy," Logan mutters, shuddering. "I'm kind of glad I'm not on her team."

* * *

Jacob and Dixie~~

With this oddly matched pair, Jacob was busy giving the infamous beauty speech while Dixie only managed to listen half-heartedly. She stares out at the water as Jacob throws his hands up in the air dramatically, knocking his oar into the water. Dixie scowls and grabs it before it can drift away and sets the soaking wet thing on the floor of the canoe. Jacob was paying no attention and was still speaking.

"Why is there art in a museum? Yes… to show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful. Therefore, I'm beautiful…"

Dixie rolls her eyes and continues paddling, the canoe keeping a steady pace although she was the only one paddling. Soon, the front of their boat crashes into the sandy shore of Boney Island. Dixie smiles at once and throws her oar on the floorboard before grabbing the collar of Jacob's shirt and dragging him off. Unfazed, he only continues with his speech.

* * *

Arisa and Diamond~~

Arisa was mumbling to herself, angry as she paddles. Diamond had not helped her paddle the whole way over here because she was too busy talking and throwing insults at Arisa.

"And you're hair looks like you let an old blind man cut it; it's so uneven," Diamond says, staring at her nails.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"So apparently she's too stupid to do more than one thing at a time," Arisa says, scowling. "Either that, or she's just too lazy to help anyone."

* * *

They finally reach the shore to find all of the other canoes there, making Arisa want to scream in fury. She was irritated with Diamond, who still continued to insult her, but she grabs her wrist anyways and drags her off to go find an animal. The two walk in the forest for a bit, Diamond's heels being stuck in the soft dirt from time to time. They finally reach a clearing and Arisa looks up into the trees, smiling.

"Here, we can keep this little squirrel," Arisa says and reaches up to the branch, petting the animal. It attaches itself to her hand happily and Arisa gets off of her tiptoes. She turns towards Diamond and looks at her. "Would you like to hold it?"

Diamond scoffs, trying Arisa's patience once again. "As if I'd touch that thing! It could have rabies or something."

"Well, it's either you hold it, or you paddle back," Arisa reminds her and Diamond groans in protest before taking the squirrel. It hisses at her and Arisa silently giggles whenever Diamond's back was turned. The two make their way back to the boat.

* * *

Jackie and Christy~~

Christy frowns as she walks around, looking at the trees for an animal. "Hopefully I find a small one.."

"I can't believe you knocked me out of the boat," Jackie says unhappily, standing ten feet behind her and ringing her hair. Water drips onto the ground and she tosses it back over her shoulder. She shivers when a cool breeze passes through the trees, soaking wet and freezing. Christy frowns and turns towards her. "I'm going to go find one of my team members so we can find an animal for our team."

"If you weren't so annoying, you could've stayed in the boat," Christy calls after her bluntly. Jackie just rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth shut and occasionally shivers as she walks away. She looks around and sighs.

* * *

Jacob and Dixie~~

"Yes! I got one!" Dixie shouts, holding up a mallard duck. She was beaming and looks down at the animal, smiling. "It even looks pretty cute…"

It bares it's sharp teeth at her and she screams, almost dropping it. She manages to keep ahold of it and rushes towards the canoe. Jacob quickly grabs a small squirrel and follows after her. He begins paddling while she holds the duck at arms length. He stashes the squirrel in his pocket, where it could sit there contently.

* * *

Chloe and Alec~~

The two were busy searching, sighing.

"I don't think I'll be able to find anything," Chloe murmurs just as Jackie runs into their clearing.

"Run!" she yells, then grabs their arms and rushes forward.

"Why-"

They hear a roar and look back to see a bear chasing after Jackie. Their eyes widen and they run as well, all three of them trying to outrun the bear. Chloe looks on the ground as they run for something that would help them and smiles whenever they see a sandwich. Why it was there, no one would probably ever find out, but she reaches down and throws it towards the bear.

* * *

In a control room, Charlotte high fives Chris. "I knew they would find it!"

"Good thing Chef made them then. I can't afford any more lawsuits," Chris says and Chef grumbles in the background.

* * *

The bear stops and sniffs it, then looks up at Chloe gratefully and begins to eat it. This buys the three enough time to inch away slowly, then run off quite a ways to search for an animal for their teams. Chloe doesn't manage to find one, but Jackie and Alec do.

"Sorry," Alec mutters towards her, and Chloe waves him off.

"It's fine," she says, smiling. "I'll find a ride with someone from my team."

Alec nods at her and the two rush off towards the canoe. Chloe wanders off, trying to look for an animal as well as looking for a teammate.

* * *

Back at camp, Arisa and Diamond lay on the ground, panting. They had run from the dock to find Charlotte waiting for them in front of a large cage. She directed them towards it and they dropped in their animal, then had immediately dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"My arms hurt," Arisa complains. "All because you wouldn't do any of the rowing."

"Because I don't like rowing," Diamond says and rolls her eyes like it was obvious. At that moment, Jacob and Dixie ran up, both carrying an animal for their teams. Charlotte calmly opens the cage and Dixie tosses hers in, thankful that it didn't bite her. Jacob takes the small squirrel out of his pocket and sets it inside.

"Cool," Charlotte nods, kneeling down to look at the duck. "It's cute until it shows its teeth. I'm pretty glad we're all on this side of the cage, because it looks pretty ticked."

* * *

At the end of the day, Team Ninja had brought back a total of four animals, while Team Wizard had brought five. Charlotte smiles and declares the Wizards winners, but sighs as she sees the disappointed faces of the Ninjas.

"Sorry guys, but go on to the campfire ceremony. Chris'll be there to hand out the marshmallows," she says and leads the other team away. "I spent most of my day making this meal, so I hope you guys like it!"

Excited murmurs sound from the team as Charlotte leads them into the mess hall to eat. On the tables, they see many delicious-looking foods. All of them sit down excitedly and dig in, only to cough it back up. It was burnt and tasted horrible.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I'm such a horrible cook," Charlotte says and chuckles.

"It's a ton better than Chef's, so it's alright. We'll live, right team?" Rafael asks and the others nod.

"Good." Charlotte smiles. A tan girl with short, wavy hair and freckles walks in, bringing Charlotte a bowl of strawberries. "Oh! Thank you Liccie! Guys, this is my own personal intern, Felecity! I feel so important to have my own intern… I don't think even Chris has one… If he treated them better, I'm sure they'd like him more at least."

She turns and offers a strawberry to Felecity, who politely declines and walks out. Charlotte smiles at them and waves, then happily walks out, eating her strawberries.

* * *

**Confessionals**

Honey holds up his hand, his index finger and thumb a few centimeters apart. "This close to real food. THIS CLOSE."

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, everyone was a bit uneasy. No one knew for sure who anyone else voted for, but they each hoped it wouldn't be for them. Chris was leaning onto his podium, at ease. He sees the nervousness on their faces and chuckles. He was holding the tray with the marshmallows on it. His dark eyes twinkles with glee while everyone murmurs to one another or to themselves nervously.

"You've all voted and it's time for one of the campers to go home," Chris says, a grin on his face.

"He could at least act sad," Christy mutters.

Chris calls out the names, throwing a marshmallow to everyone but Jenny and Diamond. Diamond sat there, looking appalled, while Jenny sat quietly, examining her shoes.

"Well well well," Chris says and chuckles. "Let's review the reasons why everyone voted for you two, shall we? Let's see… Apparently, Diamond, you're a 'huge, prissy brat'."

"Who said that?" Diamond demands, scowling. Chris shrugs.

"Tonight is not a night that I'm showing the votes, so forget about finding out," he says and Diamond grumbles to herself. "And Jenny, people say that you're kind of creepy. I think we all remember your debut when you first arrived."

* * *

A video shows a replay of the week before at the dock whenever everyone was first arriving. It shows Charlotte standing there with a smile on her face, greeting Jenny.

"Hello," Charlotte says with a smile.

"I think you may try to hurt one of us in the future," Jenny says and walks away with her green bag.

"Eh?" Charlotte says as her eyes widen, confused.

* * *

Everyone turns away from the video, remembering the introduction. Chris laughs and grabs the marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to… Diamond," he says and tosses the marshmallow to the girl. She grins.

"I was confident the whole time that I was going to stay," she says.

"Yeah right," Chris snorts and Diamond scowls at him. "Anyways, Jenny, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Jenny quietly stands up and walks towards it quietly. Without even so much as a goodbye, she steps onto the boat and it leaves. Everyone was a little confused that she didn't even say goodbye, but Chris shrugs and tells them all to go eat dinner. Groaning, they make their way to the mess hall to see Team Wizard choking down Charlotte's horribly burnt food.

"How could something look so good on the outside, yet taste so bad?" Dixie mumbles to herself, swallowing a bite and washing down the bad taste with water.

"At least it's better than what they're eating," Logan says, pointing to the other team's food, which was now crawling across the table tops and trying to strangle them. Dixie nods and takes another bite, wincing.

* * *

"Looks like neither team is eating very good tonight," Chris says and laughs. "What will happen next? Will someone accidentally kiss? Will Diamond ever try at anything? And will I _ever_ get my cheese platter?"

An intern rushes forward with one and Chris grins, grabbing it and popping a cracker into his mouth. "Tune in next week to find out! See you next time on Total Drama Reloaded!"

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry to the creator of Jenny! And, since it was requested, I'll put the team list here:**

**Team Ninja: Chloe Everheart, Christine Martinez****, Finley Tiernan, Mia Fletcher****, Jacob Buse, Arisa Way, Diamond Johnson (Jenny and Jay were on this team before eliminated.)**

**Team Wizard: Honey Wilkins, Dixie Benedict, Logan Miles, Alec Mercer, Rafael Javier, Jackie Marston**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I apologize if it's sort of funky. Anyways, review if you'd like and I'll see (well, not really, but you understand) you guys next time! Peace~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I've been thinking about doing a My Immortal commentary.. Has anyone ever heard of it? It's so hilarious because it's so horrible. Anyways, it's just a thought. Oh yeah, no cute title name for this chapter. I couldn't think of one :(**

* * *

"Hello!" Charlotte says, smiling and waving at the camera. There was a bag full of arrows over her shoulder and a bow in her hand. "Last time, we had a pretty sweet challenge! And then, my cooking epically failed. I'm surprised I didn't make anyone sick… Ah well. What will happen in this episode? Let's hope something entertaining!"

* * *

Everyone was sleeping calmly in their bunks. Snores were heard over the chirps of the birds and the cheering of an overexcited Charlotte who was busy in the forest. She had just made a bulls-eye on a target with her arrow.

"I've always loved archery!" she says and Chris nods, not really paying attention. Charlotte continues blabbering about how learning archery was on her bucket list and that she's been practicing since she was twelve and went to a summer camp. Chris continues to nod, muttering a 'yeah' or a 'mhm' in various places. He was looking at a magazine and was eating strawberries out of a purple bowl sitting on Charlotte's lawn chair.

Charlotte stops talking whenever she realizes he wasn't listening and she frowns, turning back and continuing with her target practice. All of a sudden, Chris stands up and throws the magazine down.

"I'm so bored," he mutters.

"Go find something to do then," Charlotte mutters bitterly, letting another arrow fly. Chris sighs and walks off. A few moments later, Charlotte can hear the loudspeaker buzz on.

"Campers! Get up and hurry to eat breakfast! Then we're going to have a little archery competition!" Chris's voice rings out around the camp and Charlotte can hear the collective groans of all the campers. She turns and sees everyone marching out of their beds and towards the mess hall, still sleepy. Arisa still had her pajamas on, even. Charlotte sighs and turns back to shoot another arrow at the target.

"Aw, I missed," Charlotte pouts, going to go retrieve the arrow from a tree.

* * *

"Hello campers!" Chris greets them as they all sleepily roam the mess hall.

"Hi yourself," Arisa mutters grumpily as she passes him, carrying her tray. Her pink bunny slippers sliding across the floor, she makes her way to a table to sit with her team. Chris frowns after her, but shakes his head. He walks back into the kitchen to talk to Chef and Arisa drops her tray down onto the table. It clatters and her food hisses at her, but she pays it no mind.

"You okay?" Christy asks her and Arisa mutters 'of course' under her breath. Christy nods slowly and whenever Arisa places her arms on the table and her head on top of them, she gives Arisa a weird look.

Charlotte walks into the mess hall, archery stuff abandoned back in the forest. Instead, she was carrying her strawberry bowl, which hosted two strawberries. She walked back to Chef and Chris and the campers could hear her asking for more. Chef nods and does so, and Charlotte walks back out after shooting Chris a knowing glare. She sits at the abandoned table closest to the window and could feel the weird looks from the campers because it was unusual for her to be in here. She pulls a stack of papers out from under the table and begins to fold them, paying them no mind, for she was in a pretty bitter mood. The campers look away and back at their food.

"Don't eat like that, Christy!" Jacob gasps. "Ladies should not have food dribble all over themselves! Neither should guys, for that matter, but that's beside the point!"

"It was an accident. It's not like I enjoy being covered in food," Christy points out, using her napkin to wipe the bit of food that fell on her shirt off. She stands up and places the napkin on the tray, then walks out to go change.

Everyone finishes and watches as Charlotte throws another failed paper crane at the floor.

"This is so difficult," she mutters to herself, then turns to see everyone standing up and waiting. "Oh!"

She hurries into the kitchen and grabs her bowl of strawberries, then grabs Chris's collar and drags him away from talking to Chef, much to his protest. Charlotte looks at Chef before they exit the kitchen and he looks relieved. Charlotte smiles and drags Chris in front of the campers, who were all by now snickering at his expense. Charlotte stands him up and looks at him.

"Now, explain to them, and me, about this archery competition," Charlotte says as she stands back into the crowd of campers, eating a strawberry. Everyone stares up at Chris intently and he grins.

"Okay then. Right. So, each camper will take their equipment, a bow and a bag of arrows, and have to shoot at targets. Whichever team gets the most amount of bulls-eyes wins."

"Don't you think that's a little _boring_?" Charlotte asks and Chris's grin fades. "Boring enough to read a magazine and not listen whenever people are talking?"

Chris rolls his eyes and nods. "So yes, challenge. So go get after it, campers," Chris says and leads them out of the mess hall, leaving Charlotte to go back to trying to fold a paper crane.

* * *

"Okay, everyone to a target," Chris directs and the campers scatter. Their targets were arranged into a circle. Rafael snags a target next to Mia and grins.

"Are you going to talk to me today?" he asks, looking at her.

Mia shakes her head and places the bag of arrows on the ground. She lifts one up and then stares at the bow. How the heck was she supposed to shoot with this?

"I can show you," Rafael suggests, as if reading her mind. He goes to take a step whenever Mia speaks up.

"No thank you," Mia says and stares at the bow and arrow, trying to think of a way. She's seen people shoot bows and arrows before on television, but they never went in depth about how you hold it or anything. She sighs and shakes her head.

Chloe was frowning at her target, sighing. "What if I mess up and make a fool of myself?"

"I'm sure you won't," Alec says, looking over at her with a smile. Chloe nods and smiles at him back.

A couple of targets away, Honey was humming to himself as he stood with his bow pointed at the target. He pretends to shoot as he waits for Chris to say to begin. Finley turns and watches him, amused. Honey turns and catches his eye, grinning. A bit embarrassed, Finley turns back around and stares at his target. Honey laughs and turns back to his own target.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I haven't spoken to many people here, but they all seem okay so far," Finley says. "But then there's Honey. I think he was trying to flirt with me earlier, but I'm not sure. He's…" Finley gets a dreamy look in his eyes. "He's kind of cute." He jumps, startled with himself. He coughs and adjusts his glasses. "I cannot afford to think like that! Oh, crap, you won't air this, will you? Ah, feck it." He stands up and exits quickly.

* * *

Charlotte finally walks out from the mess hall, holding a finished paper crane. She rushes to Chris and grins, holding it up so he can see it. "Look! I finally made one!"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Chris says absentmindedly, looking past her. "If you don't mind, I need to start the challenge."

"Loosen up and have fun Chris. You're a stick in the mud," Charlotte says, scowling. She turns and walks away from him, sitting on a stump on the other side of the forest clearing they were in, her head sitting on her arm, which was resting on her leg. She looked like she was pouting and Arisa turns to glare at Chris.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"Poor Charlotte. Chris really is a heartless jerk, just like my mother had said," Arisa sighs. "My mom used to be a big Chris fanatic, but then he started being relentlessly rude and she tore down all of her posters and stuff."

* * *

"Okay! Everyone, go!" Chris shouts.

"But how are we supposed to use these things?" Diamond shouts angrily. "Not all of us know how to do this stuff."

Chris groans but Charlotte jumps up, immediately out of her bad mood. "I'll show you! If you don't know how, I'll teach you! I'm really good at it!"

"That's interfering with the teams, Charlotte," Chris says and face palms himself.

"Well, how is it fair if they don't even know how to do it?" Charlotte asks, giving him the 'duh' expression.

"The challenge is supposed to be testing their natural skill," Chris says.

"It's not like I was going to do it for them," Charlotte mutters, slumping back down onto her stump.

Diamond groans but picks the bow up, along with the others. For a while, it's a fury of flying arrows. Charlotte watches with excitement and laughs whenever Arisa almost falls over, betrayed by her own bunny slippers. At the end, whenever everyone's arrows were either stuck in their targets or the trees behind them, Chris blows a whistle and a few people drop their bows on the ground.

"Let's count them up. Charlotte, count Team Wizard's arrows," Chris says and Charlotte nods, jumping up and rushing over. She hums loudly as she counts, coming up to a total of 30 out of 60, while Chris gets 35 out of 60. Team Ninja cheers and Charlotte smiles at them.

"Congrats on your first win!" Charlotte calls, and Chris leads Team Wizard away.

"I'm glad we actually lost. I'm afraid we would've started slacking because we would've gotten used to winning," Jackie says and Dixie frowns at her.

"You're not supposed to want to lose," Dixie mutters to herself as they walk towards the ceremony.

* * *

Back in front of the cabins, Team Ninja chills and hang out with one another. It was Charlotte's idea.

"I hope you guys can all become friends! Having friends is a lot more fun than having enemies, after all," she says and walks off to her trailer.

"I wonder who will go home," Christy says as she lounges beside Mia, who shrugs in response. She smiles and watches a butterfly drift past them.

"So, do you want to be in an alliance with me?" Arisa asks, looking at Diamond.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"Well, it's just a thought. She seems pretty powerful, so why not? I'm sure we'd make it far." Arisa shrugs.

* * *

"As if," Diamond scoffs, crossing her arms and turning away. Arisa's eyes narrow and she scoots away. Meanwhile, Finley and Jacob were talking a bit away from the girls.

"I think Diamond is really pretty," Jacob admits, looking sheepishly at the girl who Arisa was glaring at. "But Arisa's not that bad either."

"Yeah," Finley says, a bit uncomfortable.

"What about you?" Jacob asks, looking at him.

Finley grows a bit more uncomfortable and looks around, focusing at a tree. "No one here. None of them are that particularly… attractive."

When Jacob nods and looks away, Finley sighs with relief.

* * *

"Time to know who will be the first player off your team~" Chris says, holding the tray and leaning on the podium with a grin on his face. Nervous murmurs raise from the team and Chris holds up a hand to cut them off. "But, instead of telling you, I think I'll show your votes and tell the viewers yourselves."

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I vote for Jackie. She's really mean," Honey says.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
"Jackie," Dixie says. "You're not supposed to want to lose."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
"That Honey guy is a little too hyper," Logan says.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Alec sighs. "I choose Rafael. He thinks he's so tough, but he's not."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Rafael grins. "Jackie. That girl is so uptight."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Jackie adjusts her glasses and crosses her arms. "Dixie. She's quite annoying."

* * *

"I said it's healthy for a team to lose every once in a while just so they don't get comfortable with winning and let their guard down!" Jackie protests, scowling.

"So, that's three for Jackie, one for Honey, one for Dixie, and one for Rafael." Chris says and looks at Jackie. She scowls more and stands up.

"Fine," she says but Chris holds up a hand.

"It's a good thing tonight was a reward challenge. Team Ninja is going to get a surprise," Chris says and the Wizards cheer. All except Jackie, who was still kind of irritated. Chris leads everyone back up and members of Team Ninja were surprised to see everyone still there.

"How unfair," Diamond complains. "They didn't even have to eliminate anyone!"

"Yet," Chris reminds her and she sighs. "You're reward is that you guys get to have a party with real food. They have to go and eat Chef's food. So, enjoy your party. Felecity will be here soon to set it up."

At that moment, Felecity walks up, carrying party things while a girl behind her carries tables. They set it up and then leave. Felecity walks towards Charlotte's trailer and she asks her if she could get her strawberries, which she does.

Team Wizard sighs and exits to the mess hall while the members of Team Ninja mill around the tables, piling their plates high with food.

"You know you can invite people from the other team though, right?" Charlotte asks as she walks past them to go to the forest.

"Do you guys want to invite them?" Christy asks.

"Of course not," Diamond scoffs.

"Well, if no one else minds," Arisa says softly.

"Then let's go do it," Christy chuckles. "Everyone deserves a break from Chef's food."

"They got that yesterday whenever they ate Charlotte's food," Diamond points out, scowling.

"I tasted her food. It sucked almost as bad as Chef's," Jacob says and shudders. Everyone but Diamond walks to the mess hall and they return with the other team.

"Just remember that you guys owe us now," Diamond announces and Christy rolls her eyes.

Surprisingly, the team nods and Diamond grins.

* * *

A few hours later, the party ends and everyone goes back to their cabins, happy yet exhausted. Some people got closer (*cough Honey and Finley cough*) and some people grew more irritated (Christy vs. Diamond), but in the end, everyone had a great time.

Chris grins at the screen while Felecity and another intern clean up in the background. Chris runs a hand through his hair and Charlotte bounds up, putting a hand on his chest to push him away.

"You're taking too long," she says, giggling at his embarrassed face, then turns to the camera. "Well, that was today's episode! Will Christy slap Diamond? Will Alec and Chloe ever stop being so awkward? Will Mia finally have a real conversation with Rafael? Tune in next time to Total Drama Reloaded to find out!"

She salutes the viewers. "Peace out!"

* * *

**Alright! Chapter Three of Total Drama Reloaded! See you (not literally) next time! Which, may possibly be pretty soon, but who knows. I upload randomly, so it's like a surprise kitten in a poptart box. (Anyone else seen that picture? Just me? Oh...) Again, sorry if this was a weird chapter. Anyways, bye for now! :3**


	4. Treasure Hunt

**Hello! Sorry for my what, one month absence? I feel bad for not updating… I've been MIA. Too busy coloring and reading, I guess. Anyways, I will try and update sooner and more awesomer (if that's a word) than ever before! So, without further adieu, (got it right that time! Yes!) here's the next chapter of Total Drama Reloaded~!**

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Charlotte says cheerfully, wearing an eye patch. "Wondering why I'm wearing an eye patch, right? Well, because they're just so much fun! I would've worn two, but then I would've been blind and probably would've ended up walking off the cliff into the shark infested waters below, so that wouldn't have been the smartest of ideas… Anyways! Last time, we got to do an archery competition, not to mention I crossed off one of the 104 things on my bucket list! Oh, and the campers got to have a party! Today's challenge will be fun, I hope!"

She grins and waves at the camera. "Well, I'll see everyone later!"

* * *

The campers sit in the mess hall, fully awake. Everyone had slept very well the night before, surprisingly. Arisa yawns and pokes her food, not in the mood for eating. She was sitting beside Mia and Christy, and was sitting across from Chloe and Finley. Diamond was writing in her fuzzy pink diary at the table in her small, round handwriting while Jacob watched her, wondering to himself what she could possibly be writing down.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"It's not like anything _that_ interesting has happened yet…" Jacob says and chuckles. "Key word- yet."

* * *

At the other table, Honey was complaining about the state of the food while Dixie watched, chuckling. Logan and Alec were arguing about who knows what, while Rafael was trying to think of what to say to get Mia to talk to him and Jackie was plotting ways to win the game.

"I just need to crush my competition!" she whispers to herself and Dixie frowns slightly, giving her a look that read shut-up-and-eat-you-stupid-moron.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I still remember what she said last week." Dixie frowns, then mocks Jackie's snooty and authoritative voice, "I'm glad we actually lost. I'm afraid we would've started slacking because we would've gotten used to winning." Dixie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You're not supposed to want to lose. And now she's talking about crushing people. That girl is really annoying."

* * *

Charlotte walks into the mess hall, wearing an eye patch and traditional pirate clothing. She grins at everyone and waves her hands, meaning to quiet them down. She nods whenever everyone's talking, or complaining in Honey's case, quiets down and takes a deep breath.

"Hello~!" she greets happily. "Fun fact: I'm descended from pirates! Anyways, today's going to be a treasure hunt! Everyone has to look for the object that's on their slip of paper that they'll draw out of a hat."

"Sounds easy," Jacob says, rubbing his hand. Diamond had swatted it, accompanied by look that could kill, whenever he had reached for her diary. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Charlotte says and laughs. Everyone shares a look, questioning her sanity. "Today, you'll be handcuffed to a person from your team!"

"That's still pretty easy…" Jacob mumbles.

"Don't forget that there will be the evil little creatures Chris set out this morning nipping at your heels the whole time!" Charlotte says as she ushers everyone out.

"What kind of animals?" Mia asks, and Charlotte laughs.

"Who knows!"

Mia nervously laughs before hurrying away. Charlotte instructs for everyone to grab a partner and then looks at the pairs: Chloe and Christy, Finley and Mia, and Jacob, Arisa, and Diamond for the Ninjas, then Honey and Dixie, Logan and Alec, and Rafael and Jackie. Although, not everyone was happy for the pairings.

"You're quite annoying," Alec mumbles under his breath, only to where Logan could hear.

Logan stays quiet but scowls. Charlotte grins and waves the hat in the air, the slips of paper fluttering to the ground. A bit annoyed but trying to hide it, Felecity walks forward and collects them, then takes the hat from Charlotte and places them back into the hat.

"Oh, thanks Liccie~!" Charlotte chirps happily and Felecity nods before walking off. "Anyways, everyone, come draw out a slip of paper to find out what object you've been so lucky to have been chosen to search for!"

Everyone walks forward and takes out a slip of paper, before walking off with their partner. Charlotte grins to herself and walks off back to her trailer.

* * *

Chloe and Christy~~~

"So, what do you have to find?" Christy asks as the two stand in a clearing in the forest. Christy was staring down at her paper, frowning. "I have to find Chef's lucky hat."

"Chris's hair gel," Chloe says quickly before looking at her feet.

"Okay, so let's head towards the camp-"

A loud growl is heard behind them and they turn to see an over-sized squirrel with razor sharp teeth running at them. The two scream and run off.

* * *

Mia and Finley~~~

"Do you have any idea where Charlotte's stuffed rabbit is?" Finley asks Mia, scratching his head in frustration.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"How the heck do they expect us to know where these things are?" Finley asks, frowning.

* * *

"I guess it'd be in her trailer, but that might be too easy…" Mia says and sighs. "What about Lindsay's favorite lipgloss?"

"Who knows?" Finley sighs, shaking his head. The two start walking off towards Charlotte's trailer to start off with. Whenever they reach it, they see a blue sparkly star on Charlotte's trailer door that had her name in script letters.

"…Wow." Mia chuckles a bit before trying to turn the door. She frowns whenever it doesn't budge and tries again. "It's locked!"

"Great," Finley says and looks around. He then grins. "What about the window?"

"I guess we could try that," Mia says and the two stick their arms up to the window sill and try to pull themselves up.

"I don't think we can do it while we have handcuffs on," Finley says. Charlotte pokes her head out the door way and grins.

"Hi you guys!" she says.

"Charlotte! Where's your stuffed bunny?" Mia asks, pulling Finley along to Charlotte. Charlotte blushes and looks around nervously.

"I don't have a bunny! Ha!" Charlotte says, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. "I've got to go!"

She quickly slams the door and paces throughout her trailer. "That's the last time I let Chris put in the slips of paper! Ugh!"

Mia and Finley look at one another and sigh.

"Let's go look for Lindsay's lip gloss."

* * *

Jacob, Arisa, and Diamond~~~

"Chris's wig?" Jacob says aloud and starts cracking up. Arisa smiles and Diamond rolls her eyes.

"I got Gwen's diary," Arisa says and shakes her head. "How did Chris let the campers give up their possessions so easily for the challenge?"

"Stupid girl. Do you really think he asked?" Diamond asks, crossing her arms and looking out at the beach stretching in front of them. "Now, where do you think Beth's cursed voodoo doll thing from the first season is buried?"

"How do you know it's buried?" Jacob asks.

"Women's intuition," Diamond says, then pulls the other two along towards the beach.

* * *

Honey and Dixie~~~

"Chef's fairy outfit… That's, um, normal," Dixie says and nods, trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. She was holding back her laughter.

"I get to look for Harold's nun chucks… Sweet!" Honey cheers. His stomach growls and he sighs. "Looks like we're going to make a quick stop at my cabin right quick. Come on Dixie!"

"Honey, why are we going there?" the girl asks, confused. "I don't think the nun chucks or the… _fairy_ outfit is going to be there."

"Candy, my friend. Candy."

The two walk across the campgrounds and towards the guys' cabin. Honey happily opens the door, but screams whenever a huge rabid squirrel jumps onto him.

"Dixie! Help!"

Dixie's eyes widen and she quickly puts down her arms, hoping to get the squirrel before it screwed up Honey's face. She picks up the squirrel and throws it over the railing, then the two high tail it into the forest, screaming and jumping as the squirrel chases them.

* * *

Logan and Alec~~~

"I can't believe you tried selling _crops_ to Chef," Alec mumbles as he searches through the communal bathrooms for Heather's bath beads. "Honestly, who's going to buy that while we're at a summer camp on a reality television show?"

"It was a business opportunity that I had to take!" Logan protests, looking around for Duncan's carved skull that he made for Courtney. "Wait, why would that be in here?"

"You tell me," Alec mumbles, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Rafael and Jackie~~~

"You're such an idiot! You're not even doing it right!" Jackie complains, watching as Rafael digs a hole out by Mount Chris.

Rafael wipes his brow and turns to Jackie to see her scowling at him, her hands on her hips.

"You can't even dig a simple hole," Jackie says, rolling her eyes slowly to stress her annoyance. "At least stop so I can go look for Tyler's headband."

"Since we're here, I'm going to finish looking for mine," Rafael says as he continues shoveling. "I'm sure that Eva's weight set is buried here. Charlotte must've put dirt on this slip of paper for a reason!"

-flashback-

The day before, Charlotte was busy hiding all of the things (other than her bunny of course, she knew nothing of that). She grins and rushes off towards Mount Chris, a shovel in her hand and a large package in her bag. She picks a spot and starts digging, looking over her shoulder guiltily every few minutes.

_Got to hurry, got to hurry!_

She makes a hole big enough, drops in the package, then shovels the dirt back in top. She grins wider and wipes her brow.

_Aha~!_ she thinks as she runs away, dropping one of the slips of paper. Later, Felecity walks by, trying to find a quiet place to practice spells, whenever she sees the paper. She picks it up and looks at the dirt stained paper.

"Oh Charlotte, you're so scatterbrained sometimes," Felecity mutters and walks off to add the paper to the hat.

-back to normal-

"Yes, there's a package here!" Rafael cheers and pulls out the box, which was wrapped in shiny paper. He opens it and his smile falls. "Chris's hair gel? That's not what I was supposed to get…"

"Oh well. Let's bring it back to the camp. Maybe it'll give us an advantage with Chris," Jackie says, adjusting her glasses with a grin.

Rafael shrugs and the two walk off with the package.

* * *

Chloe and Christy~~~

The two catch their breath while hiding behind the cabin, the squirrel running past them into the forest. Christy peeks out from around the cabin to see Rafael and Jackie carrying a package. She squints and sees Chris's hair gel poking out of the box.

"Chloe, look!" she says and nudges the girl. Chloe pokes around the cabin and she smiles. "Let's go grab one! We'll run by and just grab a bottle, alright?"

Chloe nods and the two run forward past them. Chloe reaches out and grabs one, then the two rush towards Charlotte's door and pounds on it.

Charlotte opens the door and gets hit on the face by Christy's fist. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry," Christy says and chuckles. Charlotte rubs her nose, but looks down at Chloe. "Oh, you've got your object! Cool! One point for the Ninjas!"

Christy and Chloe high five, then set off to find Chef's hat.

* * *

Mia and Finley~~~

The two walk into the girl Ninja's cabin and Mia smiles, pointing to the tall dresser against the wall. "We could look there."

"Okay, you check it first," Finley says, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"Why?" Mia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to uh, make sure there's not…" Finley says and blushes a bit. "You know. Girl stuff. I don't want to see that."

"Oh," Mia says and chuckles before pulling him forward. She pulls open the drawer and searches around and then turns around to Finley and holds up her thumb. "Nothing."

Finley nods and moves towards the dresser and begins searching.

"Found it," Finley says and smiles, pulling the lipgloss out.

"Cool. Let's go find Charlotte," Mia says and smiles.

* * *

Jacob, Arisa, and Diamond~~~

Jacob was wearing Chris's wig and looking into the mirror while Arisa was admiring Gwen's diary.

"I wonder what she's written in here," Arisa says, running her finger across the lock. She was dying to open it and find out what's inside.

"I look almost as ridiculous as Chris!" Jacob shouts and laughs.

"Help me look!" Diamond demands as she wipes her forehead. "I can't believe I'm having to dig myself."

"You're so lazy," Arisa sighs and grabs the little toy shovel next to her feet and starts helping Diamond dig. Diamond grins and works alongside Arisa while Jacob laughs at his reflection until they find the cursed doll.

"Wow. It looks like we dug up half the beach," Arisa says and chuckles, looking out at the many sand piles ahead of them.

"Let's just go turn our stuff in," Diamond frowns and drags them away."

* * *

"So, the score is five for Ninjas and zero for Wizards," Chris says from his spinny chair in the control room. He runs his hand through his 'hair' self-consciously and takes a deep breath.

* * *

Dixie and Honey~~~

"This thing looks awesome," Dixie says as she snags Chef's costume from his trailer. She and Honey rush out before Chef could catch them and start looking around for Honey's nun chucks.

"Yep," Honey says and chuckles.

* * *

Logan and Alec~~~

"Bath beads…" Alec murmurs, shaking his head.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"I've never understood why girls use these things… Wouldn't they be uncomfortable to bathe in?" Alec says and sighs.

* * *

"I bet the skull would be hidden on Duncan's old bunk!" Logan says and rushes off towards the cabins, dragging an annoyed Alec behind him.

* * *

Rafael and Jackie~~~

"I have no idea where that dang weight set could be," Rafael frowns while Jackie murmurs to herself about Tyler's headband and holding it at arm's length.

"It's so sweaty and gross," Jackie says and shudders.

"Ah well. We can go turn yours in for right now," Rafael says and the two walk off to Charlotte's cabin. They knock on the door and Charlotte's pink face sticks out the door.

"I don't have a bunny, Mia!" she shouts, then realizes it was Jackie and Rafael. "Oh, oops."

"Bunny?" Rafael asks, confused. Charlotte waves him off and takes the headband. "Thanks you guys."

The two nod and walk off to find the weight set.

* * *

Christy and Chloe~~~

The two tiptoe into the Mess Hall to see Chef snoring loudly while leaning back in his chair, a large butchering axe in his hand. The two share a terrified look before sneaking down behind a table.

"Okay. I'll just grab his hat. I doubt Charlotte could tell the difference between whether it's his lucky one or not," Christy says and Chloe nods. The two stand up and see him still sleeping, then sneak forward.

Chloe trips and pushes Christy, almost causing her to fall onto Chef. Christy's face pales and she quickly plucks off his hat before the two run out, horrified.

"Too… close…" Christy says while trying to catch his breath and Chloe nods. A squirrel pops out from the forest and starts chasing them around again.

* * *

Mia and Finley~~~

"Please Charlotte, will you give us your bunny?" Mia asks, knocking on the door.

"I don't and have never owned a stuffed bunny, so you can just look somewhere else!" Charlotte says, opening the door and stepping out. Her face was clearly expressed with embarrassment and she angrily stalks off towards Chris's trailer, leaving her trailer unlocked. Mia and Finley share a look and grin before stepping into her trailer.

They find said bunny laying on Charlotte's bed and Mia lunges for it, then looks at it.

"How cute," she chuckles and Finley nods.

The intercom buzzes outside and Charlotte's yelling is heard while Chris was just laughing.

"I can't believe you put my stuffed bunny on one of the slips! Do you _know _how embarrassing that is?" she shouts, then huffs out of the trailer, carrying a microphone. She takes a deep breath and fixes her hair. "Ninjas win. Wizards, meet me at the campfire ceremony in five."

Mia and Finley high five one another while the Wizards group up and dejectedly walk towards the ceremony.

* * *

"So, you've all voted and I've got the results," Charlotte says a little hesitantly. She sighs and sees everyone giggling, but, not wanting to ask why, continues. "So, all who's safe will come forward and get their marshmallow."

She takes a deep breath and scowls, upset. "Honey, Rafael, Alec, and Dixie."

Logan and Jackie share a look- Logan a bit nervous and Jackie cool, calm, and collected. She smirks at Logan and adjusts her glasses, while Logan just frowns and stares at Charlotte.

"And the person to leave tonight is… Jackie," Charlotte says and chuckles. "No shocker there. You were kind of creepy this morning, Jackie."

"Whatever," Jackie says and frowns. She stands up and stomps to the boat before sitting begrudgingly on a box in the back.

"Alright everyone! Go on to bed!" Charlotte says and smiles.

"Watch this," Rafael whispers to Logan and stands up, waving around a stuffed bunny. "Charlotte, do you want this back? I got it from Mia and I was just wondering-"

Charlotte screams and dashes forward, quickly securing the bunny from Rafael. She blushes heavily while Rafael grins at her and the other Wizards laugh.

"It isn't mine!" Charlotte shouts and runs off to her trailer while the team laughs and walks back to their cabins.


End file.
